We Were Apart
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ republish/ ...harusnya kau bunuh saja aku.../ Enjoy :)


We Were Apart

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang apa?"

Seorang gadis dengan kimono merah lembut tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di tepi danau dengan air jernih. Dia bicara sambil mendongak. Di atas sana, seorang pemuda sebaya dirinya tengah merebahkan diri di salah satu dahan kokoh pohon yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun itu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu membuka mata, kemudian melirik ke bawah. Begitu melihat gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu, Sakura, dia segera turun dari dahan dengan setengah melompat, membuat gadis itu terkesiap kaget.

Sambil menggerutu, Sakura berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju tepi danau yang tenang dan duduk di sebuah batu pipih yang biasa dia duduki. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, mengambil tempat di samping Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk sambil memandang air danau yang memantulkan sinar matahari senja, membuat air danaunya berwarna biru keemasan.

Lama mereka berdiam diri sampai akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang lirih.

Sakura yang sedari tadi asyik menikmati keadaan tenang danau menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya yang ikut berwarna keemasan. Mata hijaunya berkilau. "Kau juga tidak pernah bercerita apa pun tentang dirimu." Sakura memperlebar senyumnya, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam melihat Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Sasuke menyangkal seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah danau. Sekilas terlihat kilatan ekspresi sendu di mata jelaganya yang sedingin es.

"Kalau aku bertanya, apa kau mau menjawab?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Tidak juga," jawabnya bergumam sambil mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Sakura mendengus sebal, tetapi tidak memberi tanggapan lebih jauh. Mereka berdua kembali diam dan menikmati pemandangan indah danau kala matahari terbenam. Mereka tidak butuh kata-kata karena mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu. Ada yang tumbuh perlahan-lahan di hati mereka.

.

_Dia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan manusia. Dia tidak seperti Sakura._ _Keberadaannya dibenci dan ditakuti manusia. Bukankah suku kegelapan—kaumnya—hanya akan membawa kehancuran bagi manusia?_

_Ah ya. __Dia lupa satu hal. Dia tidak sepenuhnya makhluk kegelapan._ _Di__a setengah manusia._ _Dan seharusnya segalanya lebih mudah baginya._ Seharusnya_._

.

Gadis itu tergelak sambil berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke. Dia tertawa kencang hingga air mata keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Di depannya, Sasuke memandang jengah. Mau tak mau, gadis itu harus menelan tawanya bulat-bulat saat melihat Sasuke sudah memasang wajah menyeramkan.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku sepertinya salah dengar."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan gemas. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Sakura. Aku memang benar-benar bilang 'aku mencintaimu'," ulang Sasuke dengan gerutuan.

Kali ini Sakura tidak lagi berani tertawa. Rasanya dorongan untuk tertawanya lenyap begitu saja saat menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. Kini ganti dia berdiri gelisah dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"Uhm, ahaha, yah…" Sakura tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi kecemasan. Matanya tak lagi berani balik menatap mata Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya tajam.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk bercanda?" tuntutnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sakura berusaha meneguk ludahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Bisa dirasakannya tangan Sasuke semakin erat meremas lengan Sakura, seolah berkata melalui remasannya bahwa dia membutuhkan jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Tidak, tapi," Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa canggung, "siapa tahu kau sedang ingin main-main?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, membuat urat-urat tercetak jelas di sekitar dagunya. Tatapannya menajam dan kali ini serasa hendak mengoyak Sakura yang berdiri risau di depannya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tuntutnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih memaksa.

Sakura memberengut. "Ini namanya pemaksaan, bukan pernyataan cinta, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lalu…" Perlahan pegangan Sasuke—yang sudah sekuat cengkeraman—mengendur. Wajah datarnya kini kosong, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan yang kentara. "Bagaimana cara yang benar?" tanyanya dengan gamang. Matanya menerawang ketika memandang Sakura.

Sakura terkikik geli seraya mengusap lembut lengan Sasuke. Rona merah muda mewarnai wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"Dengan melakukan hal-hal romantis, mungkin?" jawab Sakura setengah bingung. Tangannya yang lain sibuk menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam. Keningnya berkerut rapat hingga membuat alis hitamnya nyaris menyatu, menandakan dia tengah berpikir keras.

Sakura semakin canggung melihat reaksi dingin Sasuke. Bermenit-menit lewat rasanya begitu lama hingga berhasil membuat Sakura lemas di tempat.

"Baik," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang memantung kebingungan di tempatnya.

.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan makhluk suku kegelapan. Saat dia lagi-lagi dengan berat hati menebas sekawanan makhluk indah bersayap itu dengan pedangnya, menyemburkan darah hitam ke segala arah, mengotori bajunya, mengotori tangannya. Bukankah dirinya juga salah satu bagian dari mereka?

Malam ini masih sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Suasana yang terlalu hening di kala malam seringkali menjadi pertanda baginya. Pasti akan ada satu atau dua kawanan suku kegelapan yang datang. Haus darah. Haus akan penderitaan manusia.

Sasuke tengah berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan tua, tepat di jantung kota yang tertidur itu. Bulan purnama yang menggantung di balik tubuhnya bersinar nyaris keemasan. Begitu ia mendengar desingan dan kepakan sayap-sayap yang sangat dikenalnya, Sasuke menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Dua, tiga kepakan. Dua pasang sayap yang mengepak membelah keheningan malam. Kelopaknya kembali terbuka, kali ini menampilkan goresan membelah tepat di tengah bola mata kirinya. Pola-pola aneh juga mulai muncul tepat di bawah kantung mata kirinya, membentuk simbol yang dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Begitu Sasuke mempersiapkan pedang panjangnya, kepakan sayap-sayap hitam itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti. Dua sosok manusia seperti dirinya berdiri di depannya, menggantung dengan sayap hitam lebar yang senantiasa mengepak lembut.

"Uchiha Sasuke _ka_," gumam salah seorang dari makhluk bersayap itu dengan nada congkak. Matanya yang berwarna merah identik seperti mata kiri Sasuke memandang Sasuke penuh kesombongan. Ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menampakkan taring-taring tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh manusia semudah memotong keju.

"Kalian…"

Makhluk kegelapan itu bergerak cepat menerjang Sasuke. Sayapnya mengepak sekali, cukup kuat untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit melangkah mundur menahan angin yang menerpa.

"Raja kami menginginkanmu," sebelah tangan makhluk itu terulur menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. "Ikut lah."

Dengan dingin, Sasuke menepis tangan berbulu itu dan menebaskan pedangnya yang berkilat-kilat di bawah cahaya bulan. Meleset. Musuh segolongannya lebih cepat bergerak menghindar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menolak ikut kami? Kau adalah bagian dari kami."

Sasuke bergeming. Matanya masih menatap tajam sosok yang melayang tak jauh di depannya.

"Kenapa? Apa jiwamu sudah memanggil-manggil? Apa 'dia' sudah terbangun? Atau kau masih setia menidurkan'nya'?" Makhluk lain yang sedari tadi berdiam diri kini sudah ada di belakang Sasuke dan berbisik padanya dengan nada dingin. Matanya yang sewarna darah berkilat berbahaya. "Hei, Uchiha, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?"

Mendengar kata 'ayah', Sasuke langsung bereaksi. Pedangnya bergerak cepat menebas musuh di belakangnya. Meleset. Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengenai udara kosong. Makhluk itu bersalto di udara menghindari sabetan pedang Sasuke.

Begitu melihat Sasuke yang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada rekannya, satu makhluk kegelapan yang tadi berdiri di depan Sasuke langsung menerjang Sasuke. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menampakkan taring-taring panjang mengilat yang mengerikan. Dua taring itu dengan cepat menusuk sumber denyut di leher Sasuke. Jerit kesakitan tak kuasa ditahannya. Pemuda itu menjerit kencang seiring dengan taring yang menusuk semakin dalam, menyedot darahnya, menyedot darah manusianya yang menahan sisi gelap dalam dirinya.

.

Dia tak tahu berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri. Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, atau mungkin seminggu? Lebih? Tidak, tidak. Rasanya masih nyaman. Tidak mungkin selama itu.

Sasuke merasakan dirinya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih ringan seolah dia tengah mengambang tanpa beban. Dia diam, tetapi tidak merasa jenuh. Dia hanya berbaring tanpa benar-benar bisa dia ingat di mana sedang berada. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanya lah sensasi sejuk air yang membasuh seluruh tubuhnya seolah dia tengah tenggelam di dalam air, tetapi dia masih bisa bernapas.

Dia merasa begitu damai dalam tidur pulasnya. Sudah berapa lama kira-kira dia tidak tidur sepulas itu? Sepanjang malam selalu dia gunakan untuk terjaga, mengantisipasi kedatangan mahluk kegelapan seperti malam itu. Ah iya, kemana perginya mereka? Seingatnya saat itu mereka tengah berbicara padanya, setengah membujuknya untuk ikut ke dunia bawah, ke istana kegelapan, tempat di mana dia berasal.

Tidak. Dia sudah menolak. Bukankah dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya pada dua makhluk itu, juga makhluk-makhluk lain yang diperintahkan untuk datang padanya setiap malam? Mengganggu tidurnya saja.

Kini dia merasa begitu damai, tenang, tak ada ketakutan. Dia tidak perlu takut apa pun lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Dia akan terus tidur, terus, dan terus semakin dalam ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dia tertidur sambil membawa satu pengharapanan.

Begini pun tak masalah.

.

Begitu dia terbangun, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan langit biru. Aroma lavender semilir tertangkap indra pembaunya. Walaupun kelopak matanya masih terasa sangat berat, dia memaksakan diri untuk terjaga.

Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan, dia akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Sekarang jelaslah keadaan sekitarnya. Ruangan yang gelap dan dingin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan kening berkerut. Hamparan langit yang tadi dilihatnya dan aroma hangat lavender yang sempat menenangkannya sekejap menghilang. Hanya ada kegelapan yang pekat. Apa yang tadi itu hanya halusinasinya? Sepertinya separuh mimpinya masih terbawa.

Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. Walaupun kegelapan pekat menyelimuti sekitarnya, dia masih bisa melihat benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya; tiang-tiang marmer penyangga yang kokoh dan sosok seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Raja…?" gumamnya gamang.

Sosok yang duduk membelakanginya itu akhirnya berbalik, menampakkan sepasang mata yang berpendar merah dengan corak tiga _tomoe_ yang berputar mengelilingi pusat mata.

"Sasuke."

Sang Raja yang sangat dikenal Sasuke—setidaknya dari dongeng nina bobo ibunya—beranjak dari kursi yang tampak nyaman dan berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terus mengawasi pergerakan rajanya. Sosok pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang, goresan yang membentuk lekukan khas di sekitar matanya, dan ah, bola mata yang tidak lagi asing baginya. Sama persis dengan milik pria dalam memori masa kecilnya. Pria yang samar-samar diingatnya. Ayahnya.

"_Otoutou._"

Sasuke tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Namun, samar-samar dia melihat seringai tipis di wajah dingin pria itu. Sebelum Sasuke bicara, dua jari pria itu dengan cepat mengetuk kening Sasuke. Matanya yang semerah darah menatap tajam Sasuke. Tiga _tomoe_nya masih terus berputar perlahan seolah menidurkan Sasuke, menenggelamkannya lagi dalam tidurnya. Kali ini tidak ada rasa hangat. Hanya ada kehampaan dan dingin menggigit hingga tulang ke sumsumnya. Rasa dingin yang menakutinya.

.

Rasa dingin yang sangat itu mematikan indra perabanya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya tak lagi mampu merasa dan mengidentifikasi di mana dia berada sekarang. Hanya dingin, dingin, dan dingin. Tidak ada lagi kedamaian. Semuanya hampa. Sehampa hati dan pikirannya sekarang.

Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa yang kali ini dia harapkan?

Rasa hampa yang asing sama sekali tidak mengganggunya dari tidur nyenyaknya yang dingin. Kelopak matanya masih setia mengatup rapat, tidak membiarkan sang pemilik memperlihatkan bola matanya yang kini sempurna berpendar merah darah.

Rasanya ada rasa rindu yang menyusup di balik karang hatinya.

Secercah terang yang terlihat jauh dari jangkauannya membuat dia membuka mata. Dia tidak lagi ada di ruangan yang sama sebelum dia tertidur tadi. Kini dia tengah melayang-layang. Air di sekelilingnya dingin. Dia kosong dan dia sendiri.

Ditatapnya secercah terang di atasnya. Tangannya terjulur berusaha meraih terang itu. Sekuat keinginan dia berusaha meraihnya, secepat itu pula dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke arah terang itu.

Suara pecahnya ketenangan air adalah hal pertama yang menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa sekarang dia ada di luar air dan terang yang tadi dilihatnya lenyap. Matanya lekat memandang sosok yang berdiri di pinggir danau, memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang nyata.

Betapa dia rindu hangatnya hijau musim semi itu.

"Sasuke," Tatapan itu menyiratkan duka mendalam. Gadis itu tidak berusaha menutupi lukanya. Dia pun tak berusaha berpaling dari luka itu.

Sasuke berdiri melayang jauh di atas gadis itu. Matanya yang tidak lagi hitam memandang ke bawah. Suara kepakan lembut di sekitarnya menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia pun memiliki sayap.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sakura ketika menatap matanya. Tangannya yang memegang sebilah pedang bergetar halus. Dadanya naik turun. Rambutnya yang digerai bebas bergerak-gerak ditiup angin.

Gadis itu masih seindah seperti terakhir kali dia lihat.

Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya di atas air dengan telapak setengah berjinjit. Sayap hitamnya masih mengepak lemah, mempertahankan posisi mengapung di atas air.

"Kau di sini," gumam Sakura dengan suara tercekat. Dia berusaha keras menelan erangan tangisnya walaupun rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada ditusuk. Tak bisa ditahan lagi, mata hijaunya digenangi cairan bening. "Kau Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya memandang Sakura dingin. Mata yang kini berwarna merah itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Kau Sasuke_-kun_?" ulangnya sekali lagi. Kali ini pedang yang digenggamnya benar-benar bergetar.

Dengan gerakan halus yang tidak kentara, Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan mencapai posisi Sakura dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Matanya masih sama. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Dan Sakura bergeming di tempatnya.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik emblem yang disematkan di dada Sakura. Emblem keemasan itu sudah tercabik di beberapa bagian, menunjukkan betapa tuanya usia emblem kotor itu. Sebuah emblem yang menunjukkan tanda pemimpin klan Haruno. Klan para _miko_ yang dari generasi ke generasi bertugas melawan kaumnya, mengalahkan para penguasa makhluk kegelapan.

Sasuke mendengus samar. Bahkan sejak awal, takdirnya sudah berseberangan dengan gadis itu.

"Kau pengemban emblem itu sekarang?"

"Dan kau…" Sekilas Sasuke bisa melihat mata sewarna permata hijau itu bergetar, "penerus suku kegelapan?"

"Sepertinya begitu itu."

Tangan Sakura bergerak, melepas pedang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya untuk menyentuh sayap hitam Sasuke yang tidak berhenti mengepak. Mengusapnya dengan bilah yang tumpul.

"Kenapa tidak berhenti mengepak?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya seperti bernapas."

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Dikepalkannya tangannya untuk mengurangi getaran halus yang merambati tubuhnya.

"Apa kau Sasuke_-kun_?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Kepakan sayap Sasuke menguat dan tubuhnya terangkat lebih tinggi. Sakura berusaha menggapainya, tetapi sosok Sasuke sudah terlebih dalu menghilang di balik kabut hutan yang lebat.

.

_Bahwa dia menyesali segalanya, itu bohong._ _Atau saat dia berkata dia membenci takdirnya, itu pun hanya bohong._ _Juga saat dia berkata dia lebih baik tidak dilahirkan, juga hanyalah kebohongan._ _Seperti apa pun hidupnya, dia masih bersyukur._ _Ada seseorang yang masih menunggunya._

_Dia percaya itu._

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tidak lagi dalam suasana damai yang menyenangkan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan pedang di masing-masing tangan. Angin malam yang menggigit berhembus pelan, seolah mengabarkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ya, sesuatu yang buruk memang akan terjadi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berjauhan, masing-masing berdiri di puncak pohon. Sejajar, sama kuat.

Suasana hutan yang gelap seolah membawa nostalgia tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Di tempat itu, di mana terdapat danau dengan air jernih, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dulu. Kenangan manis itu kembali berputar dalam benak Sakura.

Tidak ada yang buka mulut. Keduanya saling mempertahankan kebisuan yang mencekam. Hanya terdengar suara ribut dedaunan yang dihembuskan angin dan suara ranting-ranting tua yang berderik patah. Sisanya hanya ada kebisuan.

Pandangan mata Sakura tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. '_Sejak kapan dia jadi seindah ini?_', ujar hatinya. Namun, bukankah para makhluk kegelapan memang selalu terlahir indah? Tak terkecuali seorang Sasuke yang dulunya hanya setengah manusia.

"Kau tahu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. Suara itu masih sama. Namun, kini ada perbedaan dalam rasanya. Lebih berat dan dingin.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya untuk memandang ujung bajunya yang tertiup angin. "Hanya praduga saja." Sasuke tidak memberikan pertanyaan lagi, tetapi Sakura yakin Sasuke kini tengah meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas. "Tidak ada manusia yang sepertimu. Kau... berbeda," lanjutnya dengan suara gamang. Pedang yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan berkilat-kilat tertimpa sinar bulan. "Dan kau, sejak kapan mengetahui aku keturunan Haruno?" lanjut Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke berkedip dalam gerakan lambat. Sayap hitamnya mengepak lembut, menjatuhkan beberapa helai bulu hitam ke tanah. "Klanmu punya aura berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Intinya, kita berdua sudah berbeda, ya?"

"Itu tidak penting."

Tatapan Sakura berubah sendu. "Itu penting sekali bagiku," Dipandanginya bulan yang tampak besar di depannya. Sasuke masih berdiri mematung. Posturnya seolah membelah bulan. Tanpa dia ketahui, mata yang dingin itu bergetar sekejap sebelum kembali menampakkan warna merah darah.

"Apa..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Diteguknya ludah ketika lehernya terasa tercekik, "apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari ujung sepatu yang dipakainya. Pandangan matanya dingin. Sulit menebak apa isi pikirannya. Sama sekali tidak terasa aura membunuh dan mencekik yang biasanya dimiliki para makhluk kegelapan. Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang. Namun, tetap berbahaya. Mau tak mau Sakura harus mengetatkan pegangannya pada pedang warisan keluarganya, pedang yang secara turun temurun berhasil menebas jatuh raja para makhluk kegelapan.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar. Haruskah... Haruskah dia mengayunkan pedangnya pada Sasuke? Terlebih, apa dia mampu melakukannya?

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Sontak Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya kaget.

"_Saa_…" gumam Sasuke lirih, bersamaan dengan satu tebasan pedang yang berhasil dihindari Sakura.

Sasuke mengepakkan sayapnya untuk mendekat pada Sakura yang sigap melompat mundur. Pedang berukir huruf-huruf kuno yang dipegang Sakura berubah biru memantulkan cahaya bulan. Beberapa kali Sakura menebaskan pedangnya paa titik vital kelemahan makhluk kegelapan, tetapi Sasuke berhasil menepis dan menghindar.

Dari salah satu dahan pohon yang kokoh, Sakura melompat menerjang ke arah Sasuke sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Dari arah berlawanan, Sasuke ikut menerjang. Pedangnya digenggam di samping, bersiap menebas. Sakura dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke berhasil menahan gerakan Sakura dengan pedangnya. Suara logam berdenting nyaring terdengar. Pedang Sakura nyaris terlepas kalau saja gadis itu tidak menggenggamnya lebih erat.

Mereka berdua masing-masing terdorong ke belakang dan bertumpu pada salah satu dahan pohon. Tidak ada jeda. Mereka berdua kembali menerjang dan mencoba menebas satu sama lain. Tidak kenal lelah, terus, dan terus menyerang.

Sasuke berusaha berkelit dari serangan Sakura. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terus bertahan, tetapi nyatanya dia tidak tahan juga untuk tidak balas menebaskan pedang. Begitu Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pedangnya, dibantu dengan beberapa mantra yang dirapalnya, Sakura berusaha menangkis serangan Sasuke.

Bukan hal mudah mengimbangi kekuatan seorang penerus raja kegelepan. Gerakan Sasuke ringan dan cepat dan seolah tanpa beban, menebas apa pun yang berada di jalannya. Sakura tidak gentar. Dengan berani dia balas menyerang Sasuke. Namun, perlahan-lahan kengerian menyusupi dirinya saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Mata itu. Mata yang sama seperti belasan tahun lalu. Pola tiga koma yang saling berputar itu sangat mirip dengan mata yang dulu pernah dilihatnya sewaktu dia kecil. Mata seorang Uchiha yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tetap lah fokus. Kau bisa mati," gumam Sasuke di antara gerakan ringan tangannya.

Sakura tersentak mundur karena kaget begitu menyadari dirinya baru saja melamun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," balas Sakura sambil kembali melompat dengan pedang terhunus.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba di sela serangan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Apa makhluk kegelapan sepertimu masih percaya surga dan neraka?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau percaya akan reinkarnasi?"

Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga membuat rambut depannya yang mulai memanjang jatuh menutupi matanya.

"…hanya sedikit berharap," gumamnya lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. Suara tebasan pedang mereka mengalahkan suara lirih Sasuke.

"Hn." Satu sentakan dari Sasuke membuat mereka berdua terdorong mundur. "Kita akhiri, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak sekilas. Matanya sedikit bergetar. Digenggamnya pedangnya kuat-kuat menahan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Ya. Ayo kita akhiri saja," jawab Sakura mengiyakan.

Kakinya sekali lagi menjejak dahan pohon dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menerjang Sasuke yang juga tengah mengepakkan sayap. Dengan pedang yang digenggam erat-erat, mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Tatapan Sasuke samar terlihat mencair. "_Sayonara_, _Ohime_," gumamnya lirih di telinga Sakura saat keduanya berdiri berdekatan.

Sakura membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Dadanya bergemuruh lebih cepat. Entah kenapa rasanya dadanya sesak dan sakit luar biasa. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Kuat-kuat ditahannya bibirnya untuk tidak menjerit. Matanya dengan liar membeliak menatap ujung pedangnya yang tembus. Cairan berwarna pekat mengotori pedangnya, lagi. Bisa dirasakannya lengan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya, menjaga keduanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sa-suke..." Dipejamkan matanya dan air matannya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Perlahan pelukan Sasuke mengendur. Kedua tubuh mereka menjauh dan terpisah. Sepelan mungkin Sakura berusaha mencabut pedangnya. Matanya nanar memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." ucap Sakura mengiba.

Mereka berdua jatuh perlahan-lahan. Sayap hitam Sasuke tak lagi mengepak. Sang pemilik tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipis selagi matanya erat memandang Sakura. Sebelum kalimat perpisahan terdengar sekali lagi, Sakura langsung merapal mantra tepat di bawah lokasi Sasuke akan jatuh, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari air danau yang membekukan. Dia sendiri jatuh di pinggir sungai, dekat dengan batu pipih yang biasa dia duduki.

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh terlentang di atas lingkaran mantra yang dibuat Sakura. Pedangnya sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh ke dalam danau yang dalam. Dengan kaki-kaki gemetar, Sakura berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"Sa-suke..." gumamnya sekali lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat pedangnya yang basah.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Tidak ada lagi warna merah. Hanya ada pekatnya malam dalam bola mata _onyx_ itu. Sakura sekilas melihat Sasuke menyeringai tipis di satu sudut bibirnya.

"Akhiri saja." Suara Sasuke yang berat kini terdengar bergetar. Nafasnya naik turun. Luka lebar di perutnya berdenyut kencang, mengirimkan sinyal rasa sakit yang terasa mampu mematahkan tulang. Sasuke menyeringai menahan sakit yang menggerogotinya. "Ternyata menjadi makhluk kegelapan pun sama saja. Rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan saat tertusuk begini."

Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas perlahan terulur untuh menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang semakin pias. Disentuhnya kening Sasuke yang berkeringat. Dingin. Ujung jarinya tersentak kecil saat menyentuh kulit yang tidak lebih hangat dari bongkahan es itu.

"Bunuh aku."

Sambil menahan isakan, Sakura menggeleng.

"Bunuhlah aku selagi masih sempat."

Sakura masih terus menggeleng. "Tidak..."

"Kau mau mati bersamaku?" Ada kilatan ganjil di mata hitamnya.

Sakura mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai, lalu perlahan pemuda itu menutup matanya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara desingan angin di dekatnya saat pedang Sakura dengan cepat menghujam jantungnya. Namun, dia tidak merasakan sensasi dingin saat logam itu mengoyak jantungnya. Yang ada hanya hantaman telak di dadanya, membuat jantungnya serasa dihimpit.

"Tidur lah yang nyenyak..." gumam Sakura lirih seiring dengan Sasuke membuka matanya.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah sendu. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah Sakura yang berciprat darah hitamnya.

"Hn."

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke menyeringai. Lingkaran mantra yang menahan tubuhnya menghilang. Tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air danau yang dingin. Pelan-pelan tubuhnya tenggelam. Dia tidak menutup matanya. Pandangannya masih setia terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang tengah menundukkan wajah yang juga menatapnya. Bisa dilihatnya air mata Sakura menetes satu per satu. Seiring dengan satu kata terakhir yang bisa dibaca Sasuke dari gerakan bibir Sakura, dia menutup mata dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_Aishiteiru_," gumam gadis itu lirih.

_Ah, Sakura... Harusnya kau bunuh saja aku._

.

Selesai.

.

A/N : Dulu dimasukkan buat entry FFC. Kaum kegelapannya terinspirasi dari manhwa favorit saya, Little Queen :)

Anyway, semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

eternality (a.k.a. _stop for a moment_)

[Published: 04-29-11]


End file.
